


Personal Day

by BlueDysania



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Butterscotch Cinnamon pie, Drabble, F/M, One Shot, Underfell, sanses and stars, soriel - Freeform, very slight asgore bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:18:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDysania/pseuds/BlueDysania
Summary: Everyone needs a day to themselves every once and a while. Toriel so rarely sees her little skeleton enjoying himself that she will not allow even the King to disturb them.





	Personal Day

"-and humans used 'em to navigate when they sailed across the seas! there's this one star that they called the North Star and it's like a compass in the sky. i mean, the name says it all ya know, North Star, so they know there goin' north."

"Mmmhmm." Toriel hummed, and it was enough to keep the little skeleton sitting at her table babbling on.

"yeah, it's pretty cool. just a huge map of stars in the sky. it's been so long though. i hope they're still there."

She glanced away from her butterscotch cinnamon pie mix to the adorable look of wistfulness in Sans' face. "I wouldn't worry about that, dear." She smiled indulgently when he whipped his gaze to her hopefully. "The stars are older than myself or my bastard husband put together. And they will long outlast all of us today."

Sans' crimson eyelights glowed brightly in response, his toothy grin growing, and she turned back to the bowl in her paws, pouring the mixture into the prepared pie crust. She was pleased that her little lover had dropped by today. It had been too long between his last visit and she had grown worried for him. Especially as last time he had stumbled to her Door with a cracked socket and two broken ribs. She'd been standing at the exit, fighting the murderous impulse to storm from her Ruins in search of him when he'd knocked twice on the Door with a snickering, "knock, knock!"

She'd slammed the door open instead and hauled him inside. After slapping at his resisting hands, he'd submitted to a quick CHECK and she'd been satisfied he was not hurt. In his hands he clutched a tattered, stained book.

Placing the pie into the oven, she slipped off her oven mittens and turned to regard the skeleton flipping through the astronomy book intently, rattling off any fact he found particularly fascinating. Normally, she would be a little displeased at such little attention being paid to her, but she had to admit it was endearing to see Sans so enthusiastic about his aspirations for the future. Most monsters had little expectations except survival.

She'd had no idea he was so enthralled in the stars that he hoped to one day study them if they ever got to the surface. He had so many little facts stored in his skull and the rapid speed in which he divulged them told her he rarely got a chance to share them. She sat down across the table from him, leaning her head on a hand, tapping the table with her claws on the other, and watched him blissfully continue on and on. She would have to casually mention the many astronomy books she had sequestered away in one of the Ruin rooms she had turned into a library or sorts.

She smirked, imagining the red flush that would bloom across his skull when she did. She hoped he would insist on staying the night but knew he wouldn't. His devotion to his little brother could be annoying at times, but she respected that devotion. She understood it.

Idly, she contributed mundane questions or agreements. Anything to keep him talking. If she knew her dear Sans, and she would kill anyone who claimed she didn't, any sort of outward interruption would discourage him into silence.

Fate would decide to prove this point.

A loud ringing echoed in the kitchen. Toriel felt her eye twitch as Sans startled visibly, shrinking into the chair and his fluffy jacket. Sweat was already beading down his skull as his hands fidgeted with his book.

"u-uh… umm… I-I can go?" Sans stuttered, gathering the book in his arms. He looked ready to scamper off the chair when Toriel held up a hand, Sans freezing in place with wide sockets.

"No. Stay there." She said firmly. She pulled her phone out from her skirt and as soon as her eyes read the name lit up on the screen, she growled. She had to raise her hand to still her skeleton after he made an anxious noise at her anger. Breathing in deeply and flipping it open, she turned in her chair so that she was not facing Sans as her rage erupted into the phone.

"MY DEAR SANS IS HAVING A PERSONAL DAY! DON'T INTERRUPT HIM AGAIN, YOU SPINELESS SON OF A BITCH!"

She snapped it closed deftly and took a breath. Why, she felt quite calm now! It always refreshed her to channel her fury at her former husband. Switching the phone to silent and tucking it back into her skirt, she looked back at her little skeleton. Yelling had a bad habit of panicking Sans, hopefully she hadn't frightened him too badly.

Toriel had to smile, it would seem she hadn’t. Sans was looking at her with eyelights glowing in wonder. He always looked so awed when she defended his personal feelings, it made her frozen Soul feel warm every time. That lovely hue of red was flush over his skull and she giggled, standing and sauntering to Sans' side. She scooped him up and grinned at his embarrassed squeak.

He curled into her arms, still clutching his book like a lifeline. Oh, he was adorable! She nuzzled him, savoring his small whimpers of mixed anxiety and pleasure. Glancing once at the timer on the stove, she carried Sans into the living room. Toriel sat down on her armchair and placed Sans securely in her lap. Her larger hands kept a firm grip on his ribcage, steadily stroking his lower ribs with her thumbs and felt his trembling slowly come to a stop.

"Tell me about the stars, dear." She murmured into the side of his skull. The red flush grew stronger and it took a bit of stuttering and nervous glances up at her face before he fell back into his former excitement. She made sure her expression remained as gentle as she could manage until he was fully relaxed and leaning against her. His exuberant ranting was a lovely sound.

They both cuddled together in the comfy armchair, bathing in the heat of the fireplace and peaceful conversation. They would remained that way until 'night' fell outside the Ruins, only stirring from their private world for a serving of freshly baked pie.


End file.
